


За закрытыми дверьми

by batkondrat



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, POV Dom, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-11-20 05:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batkondrat/pseuds/batkondrat
Summary: Если бы кто-нибудь только знал, каким ты становишься за закрытыми дверьми: податливый, послушный и всецело мой...





	За закрытыми дверьми

**Author's Note:**

> Текст - в общем и целом - реакция на выступление на Коачеле'14

_Если бы кто-нибудь только знал, каким ты становишься за закрытыми дверьми: податливый, послушный и всецело мой..._  
Мы едем с гига и делимся впечатлениями, делаем вид, что слушаем, о чем говорят остальные, и пока никто не видит, я кладу руку на спинку сидения и вплетаюсь пальцами в твои все еще влажные волосы на затылке – в машине темно и никто точно не заметит моего действия, но это все равно добавляет остроты: все смотрят на нас в потемках и не знают о молчаливом разговоре, который мы с тобой ведем. Никто, кроме тебя, не знает, что я в этот момент снова, в очередной раз напоминаю тебе, кому ты принадлежишь – и тебе это нравится, безумно, до невыносимо-приятного покалывания в районе солнечного сплетения.  
Я слегка тяну тебя за волосы, так, чтобы никто не заметил, но почувствовал ты, и искоса наблюдаю за тобой: вижу в отсвете фар проезжающих мимо машин как скачет твой кадык, когда ты сглатываешь, замечаю, как ты ерзаешь на сидении, но при этом стараешься не двигать головой, потому что я все еще держу тебя. Это уже прелюдия к тому, что завершится в кровати в нашем номере, такая странная форма эксгибиционизма, когда мы ласкаем друг друга на людях, и никто кроме нас этого не понимает.  
Ты наклоняешься в мое прикосновение и чуть заметно трешься о ладонь затылком, ты бы даже мурлыкал, если бы мог. Я снова легко тяну за волосы и вижу, как распахивается твой рот, но ты быстро берешь себя в руки и глубоко вдыхаешь, поворачиваясь ко мне лицом, и улыбаешься. Я убираю руку и отворачиваюсь от тебя, не наградив своим вниманием, и это тоже часть нашей игры, разыгрываемой нами уже много раз. Твой взгляд прожигает дыру на моей шее, я чувствую жар твоего тела, когда ты пододвигаешься ближе ко мне, твой запах, и сглатываю слюну, представляя вкус поцелуя на твоих ключицах. Не один ты нетерпелив и жаждешь перестать строить из себя вежливого собеседника.  
«Теперь мы предпочитаем отоспаться после гига, а не тусоваться» – кажется, так я говорил на одном из интервью? Черта с два, мы предпочитаем оттрахать друг друга – очень сложно уснуть, когда в венах догорает адреналин от выступления, и когда до этого, во время гига ты награждаешь меня такими взглядами, что я едва сдерживаю себя, чтобы не наброситься на тебя под сценой, когда мы все уходим на короткий перерыв.  
Мы выходим из машины напротив входа в отель, и нас тут же облепляют фанаты – это задерживает нас еще на какое-то время, и мы даже не смотрим друг на друга, лишь бы быстрей раздать достаточное для вежливости количество автографов, отвечая на одни и те же вопросы и слушая одни и те же признания. Когда нас, наконец, вырывают из лап фанатов, я снова настраиваюсь только на тебя, забывая даже о том, что кто-то довольно сильно наступил мне на ногу в толпе, что нас окружают люди, что я на самом деле не хищник, а всего лишь человек. Человек со своими страстями и желаниями.  
Мы входим в лифт, и вместе с нами входит охранник, который должен довести нас до самой двери, и Том с Крисом, спешащие к своим семьям. Никто из них не скажет ни слова, если я зажму тебя в углу лифта, но это слишком просто, слишком скучно, слишком не для нас, поэтому я, как будто случайно, провожу тыльной стороной ладони по твоему обнаженному предплечью и чешу свой подбородок – вполне естественное действие, и снова никто не знает, что на самом деле происходит, может, только чувствует напряжение между нами. Мой взгляд направлен на твое предплечье, и я с улыбкой отмечаю, что сразу после моего прикосновения волоски на нем встают дыбом. Ты трешь его ладонью, стараясь унять реакцию, но делаешь только хуже.  
Мы спокойно доходим до нашего номера, прощаемся с друзьями и охранником до утра и только когда за нами закрывается дверь в номер, мы перестаем играть совсем. Желание уже настолько сильно, настолько пропитало наши тела, что даже чувствуется в воздухе.  
 _Если бы кто-нибудь только знал, каким ты становишься за закрытыми дверьми..._  
Я кусаю твои губы, задираю футболку, скользя ладонями по груди, а ты стонешь и нетерпеливо ворчишь, пытаясь расстегнуть ширинку моих джинсов. Мои руки перемещаются на твой пах, я глажу член через ткань штанов, и ты подаешься бедрами на каждое движение и жарко дышишь в поцелуй. Всецело мой, всецело под моим контролем...  
Я разворачиваю тебя спиной к себе, прижимая щекой к двери, и слежу за выражением твоего лица, когда моя рука скользит за пояс твоих боксеров, как только я расстегиваю молнию на штанах. Ты зажмуриваешься и распахиваешь рот, когда ладонь сжимает яйца, и снова подаешься навстречу ласке. Другая рука уже в твоих волосах на затылке – черт подери, как же ты хотел угодить, отращивая их, и я готов баловать тебя за старания, тем более теперь за них хвататься гораздо удобней, – и я тяну тебя за волосы на себя, дожидаясь твоего стона, и ты не заставляешь долго ждать, а я чувствую вибрацию твоего голоса на своих губах, когда целую шею. Ты трешься задницей о мой член, царапаешь дверь ногтями, стараешься отвечать на поцелуй, который переместился на твои губы, а я перекладываю руку с твоей головы на живот, скользя ладонью под футболку вверх, и достигаю соска, твердого от прохладной двери, к которой ты только что был прижат. Ты мычишь, откидываясь на меня, – я не свожу взгляда с твоего искаженного удовольствием лица и подталкиваю в сторону кровати.  
Ты придерживаешь штаны, уже сползшие до колен, до тех пор, пока мы не останавливаемся напротив кровати, и только потом позволяешь им упасть на пол. Следом за ними отправляются твои боксеры, и ты сам снимаешь футболку. Я все еще полностью одет, но стараюсь нагнать тебя, пока ты разуваешься, глядя на меня с желанием и просьбой – я слишком хорошо знаю этот взгляд, и мне не терпится претворить в жизнь все то, что я прочел в твоих глазах, поэтому злюсь и не сдерживаю ругательства, когда чертовы узкачи собираются на щиколотках, и я не могу их снять так быстро, как хочу.  
Ты отползаешь назад, исчезая из поля зрения, и, когда я снова поворачиваюсь к тебе лицом, вижу тебя посреди кровати в позе на четвереньках. Ты медленно облизываешь ладонь, не разрывая зрительный контакт со мной, и обхватываешь ей свой член, неторопливо лаская себя, выгибаешь спину, прикрывая глаза и запрокидывая голову назад. Я разрываюсь между желаниями, не знаю, чего хочу больше: посмотреть представление, устроенное для меня, или перейти к самой сладкой части, но ты так приглашающе выставляешь задницу, что я не выдерживаю и ползу к ней под твоим пристальным взглядом.  
На открывающийся с этой позиции вид я могу смотреть бесконечно: на твои влажные и перепутанные волосы на затылке, на движущиеся под кожей мускулы, на изгиб спины и торса от груди к талии, на твою чертовски аппетитную задницу – на нее нет вида лучше, чем когда ты стоишь на четвереньках, а я позади тебя.  
Я скольжу членом между ягодиц, только чтобы подразнить, и ты отзываешься в тот же момент – прижимаешься задницей ко мне, начинаешь громче дышать, как будто готовишься к будущим стонам, извиваешься в нетерпении и протягиваешь руку между своих ног, чтобы коснуться моих яиц и приласкать их, как свой член до этого. Я оглаживаю твою спину, веду ладонями к бедрам, останавливаясь на изгибе между ними и торсом – и здесь мы подходим друг другу как две половинки паззла, – и тяну тебя на себя, снова заставляя прижаться вплотную. Ты нетерпеливо трешься об меня, и я сплевываю на ладонь, размазывая слюну по члену – ты наблюдаешь за мной через плечо и кусаешь губу. Ты обожаешь предвкушать, это чувство накапливается в тебе, концентрируется, и до того, когда ты чувствуешь меня в себе, когда я только приставляю член к твоему анусу, ты уже стонешь от удовольствия. И я люблю такую твою реакцию, впитываю тебя и твое удовольствие всеми чувствами, медленно проталкиваясь в твое тело.  
Я снова беру тебя за талию и тяну на себя, встречая движение, пока ты полностью не вбираешь мой член, и слушаю твой стон, позволяя снова привыкнуть ко мне, сам привыкая к тебе и к ощущению, которое ты даришь. Я не могу отвести взгляд от собственного члена, исчезающего в твоем теле и снова появляющегося, с каждым новым движением все чаще, но очередной твой стон выводит из транса, и я смотрю на твой затылок, на волосы, закрывающие твое лицо, и рука сама тянется вперед, я снова вплетаюсь в них пальцами, и в такт нашим движениям тяну тебя за них назад – ты запрокидываешь голову, и стоны становятся отчетливей – ты уже не можешь душить их в покрывале, – и более хриплыми из-за такого положения шеи. Но я не слышу ни слова против, и продолжаю в прямом смысле натягивать тебя на свой член.  
 _Податливый, послушный и всецело мой..._  
Ты каждый раз отдаешься мне так, что я удивляюсь, как что-то остается для следующего раза, но потом выясняю, что в следующий раз ты отдаешь даже больше, чем в предыдущий. Только ты можешь быть таким и только со мной, и мне невыносимо приятно осознавать это, понимание действует лучше любого афродизиака, я каждый раз схожу с ума от этого.  
Мои движения ускоряются, и ты перестаешь двигаться навстречу, вместо этого стараясь удержать тело на одном месте, и ласкаешь себя ладонью, а я все еще держу тебя за волосы одной рукой и за талию другой, и кончаю в тебя, только где-то на периферии слыша твой стон и чувствуя как мышцы ритмично сжимаются вокруг члена.  
Я заваливаюсь на кровать рядом с тобой, и ты подползаешь ближе, устраивая голову на моей груди. Мы долго молчим, даже дремлем, приходя в себя – а иногда мы так и засыпаем, сваленные усталостью от гига и секса, – а потом я слышу и чувствую твое тихое бормотанье, и улыбаюсь, обнимая тебя и целуя в макушку.  
 _Если бы кто-нибудь только знал, насколько интимные признания я слышу от тебя в такие моменты..._


End file.
